<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slipped by SugarsweetRomantic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744022">Slipped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic'>SugarsweetRomantic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Sex, Anal Sex, Dominance, Dominant ZombieCleo, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Morning Sex, Multi, Polyhermits (Hermitcraft RPF), Role Reversal, Sex, Sleepy Sex, Submission, Submissive FalseSymmetry, Switch Joe Hills, Threesome - F/F/M, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, hints of somnophilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe slips. Cleo doesn't mind. False helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>FalseSymmetry/Joe Hills, FalseSymmetry/Joe Hills/ZombieCleo, Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo, Joe Hills/ZombieCleo, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960801</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slipped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is tagged under Kinktober because I'm still catching up on my Kinktober fics.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Cleo realised when she woke up, was that it was still dark outside. Per Xisuma's orders, night-skipping was temporarily disabled until he managed to work out what had been causing mobs to spawn in groups of twenty at a time. Cleo didn't mind at all; she enjoyed her beauty sleep, and she got to curl up with various partners. No complaints were coming from her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second thing Cleo noticed, was a rock-hard erection against her bare thigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Joe</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s rock-hard erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mornin'," he murmured, unable to resist a single thrust against her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's too early," she groaned in return. In fact, on her other side, False was still fast asleep, Cleo's stuffed guardian in her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want you," Joe whispered, "so bad." Void, men were so predictable. Cleo considered her options. Sleep was attractive, but she also loved having Joe inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine," she conceded. "Since it's your fault I'm awake, you get to fuck me back to sleep. But don't you </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> wake False up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Too late," False's voice sounded, clouded by sleep. "But I don't mind." Yawning, she turned onto her stomach, prompting Cleo to do the same after pushing a pillow beneath her hips to give Joe easier access. False grasped her hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to join in, beautiful?" Cleo asked. "Or just watch?" False snuggled up against her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll watch," the blonde replied, yawning again. "I'm too tired."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Go ahead, handsome," Cleo instructed Joe, who had been waiting patiently. "Fuck me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two lube-covered fingers pushed into her folds, pausing at her entrance. Cleo's half-asleep state meant she was relaxed, but nice and sensitive at the same time. False was lazily suckling on her index finger as Joe pushed his fingers in, her body easily accommodating him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm. Feels good," Cleo murmured. Joe was great at getting her off, but that wasn't the goal right now. She just wanted to help him and sleep some more. Sometimes, she just had to be blunt with him. "Put it in me, babe." Joe made a sound like he was choking on air, but Cleo could feel him getting between her legs and lining himself up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" he checked again. Exasperated, Cleo shoved her hips backwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Immediately, something felt wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" she exclaimed and Joe grunted loudly. False's eyes opened wide, now suddenly fully awake. The blonde sat up, eyes scanning Cleo's body until her gaze landed on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my," she whispered. "Is he…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes he is," Cleo replied through gritted teeth. Joe began to scramble, but she hissed: "Don't. Move." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cleo, I'm so sorry, I…" Cleo shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just give me a moment." She took a deep breath. Joe was on the larger side, though not huge, and certainly not the largest among the Hermits, but he was relatively enormous when it came to having him shoved into her arse unexpectedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me help you. What can I do?" False whispered into Cleo's ear as she stroked her back. Joe remained as still as a statue. That was some admirable willpower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help me relax, in any way." It came out squeakier than Cleo had wanted it to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want me to help him retreat, or help loosen you up for him?" False asked, massaging the small of her back. Void, the woman had a voice like honey. Cleo weighed both options. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Help me take him like this," she decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." False's hand left her back, and Cleo could hear the bottle of lube open. The blonde drizzled some around her hole, beginning to soothe the sting. Then, she could feel a slim hand slip between her hips and the pillow, immediately finding her clit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that definitely helped. "Turn your chest towards me, please," False asked, and Cleo twisted her torso so False could reach her breasts. Someone -- it had to be Joe -- placed some pillows behind her to help support her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cleo," he spoke, voice calm, "you don't have to do this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do this," Cleo retorted. "I like anal, babe, just not without the prep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"In my defense, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one who--" Joe was shushed by False, after which the blonde closed her lips around Cleo's nipple and sucked, hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh shit!" Cleo yelled. A rush of heat sped towards her centre. "Like that, baby, yes." At the same time, False circled her clit. Everything between Cleo's legs was starting to swell, making her even more aware of Joe's dick halfway in her arse. If he pushed in further, he would probably help get the lube around her hole where she needed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Move, Joe, slowly, please. Into me, to help with the lube," Cleo instructed him. He seemed to choke again, but pushed himself further inside. Cleo could feel the cold sensation of the lube enter her along with his cock, until his thighs hit her buttocks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, Cleo, so tight," he exclaimed on a gasp. False continued her assault on her chest, tapping lightly against her clit. It definitely still hurt to have him inside of her, but the pain was starting to melt into pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It hurts," she breathed truthfully. "Move, babe. I need to stretch for you, and for that, I need you to move." Cleo took a shuddering breath, looking up at False. The woman was gazing up at her, concerned. "You feel so good, False," Cleo reassured her. A smile crept onto the blonde's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe began to pull back, and Cleo let out a sharp gasp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Slowly, slowly," she warned. This wasn't her first time taking someone in her arse, but it had definitely been a few years. Joe pushed back in, and moved back a few inches again. On his next push in, False slipped a single finger into her, and suddenly Cleo finally felt the first true wave of pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There you go," False murmured against her breast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to fall," Cleo admitted. As much as she was enjoying the stimulation of her tits, she was struggling to hold herself up, even with the pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm." False took a moment to observe the situation. "May I suggest a position?" Cleo knew one thing for sure: as a sub for multiple people on the server, including Xisuma and Cub, False definitely had more experience bottoming than her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure," she replied. Smiling, False began instructing Joe on how to move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...and then you pull that leg up, if you'd like." Cleo whimpered at False's instruction. She was now on her side, with Joe behind her, and False was helping her raise her top leg towards her chest. The moment she shifted, Joe was pulled even further into her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck!" she gasped. "Oh, oh fuck…" She could feel a wave of wetness coat her centre. "This feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>much better, baby." Cleo pulled False, now nude as well, flush against her. The blonde was breathing fast and her eyes were huge. She was just as turned on as Joe and she were, Cleo deduced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You look so amazing," False whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ride my hand, beautiful, if you want," Cleo instructed, pushing her bottom arm between their bodies. False squeaked immediately in response and began to rut against Cleo's open palm. She was absolutely soaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So pretty, both of you," Joe murmured from behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's so wet for us, Joey," Cleo told him. He thrusted into her instinctively at her reveal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, just like that," Cleo encouraged him. The initial pain had finally subsided, and now it just felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "You feel so good, handsome. Fuck me like you mean it. Come on, I can take it." Joe didn't need to be told twice. He obliged instantaneously, setting a slow and deep rhythm. His lips were on Cleo's exposed neck, placing open-mouthed kisses on her skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're amazing," he whispered almost in reverence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're so lucky," False concurred between soft gasps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False came first, uttering quiet moans against Cleo's chest as her body shook. The sight seemed to set off Joe. He pulled out of her suddenly, his warm come coating her backside. False unceremoniously shoved her hand back between Cleo's legs, firmly circling her clit while swallowing her gasps with a breathtaking kiss. Tension built in Cleo's abdomen, until it finally released. It wasn't mind-blowing or toe-curling, but by Notch, it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleo immediately fell back asleep. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! As a sex educator, I feel obliged to say: DO. NOT. DO. THIS. These are fictional characters and thus I can make someone bottom without any preparation, but in real life, you could definitely injure your partner if you penetrate them anally without lube or prep. SAFE, sane and consensual, always! Use protection -- don't assume your partner(s) have you covered, check for consent, and lube is your friend, not a cop-out!</p><p>Also, please don't use fanfic as your primary sex ed just saying. There are amazing, free resources available online, or read a book, or ask someone you trust. (Or ask me, I suppose: I don't bite, I promise.)</p><p>Kinktober prompts: morning sex, sleepy sex, role reversal, unexpected.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>